


Personal Grooming

by Su_Whisterfield



Series: Island Life [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fur, Gen, Grooming, Literally domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Jean comes home to an unexpected houseguest.Domestic fluff, er, literally.





	Personal Grooming

She scans the habitat as she arrives, purely on reflex, as natural to her as breathing. Rachel, Logan and, ah, Kurt. Not that unusual a visitor, Logan brings him home for dinner regularly, and he and Rachel are back to being good friends, last time Jean saw them, they were playing backgammon ferociously together. No romance left between them, but the break up was long enough ago to no longer be an issue, she’s glad, they are good as friends.  
Plus, loathe as she would be to admit it, she can get more interesting conversation in half an hour with Kurt than she would in a whole day with Scott, Logan or, god help her, Gabriel. 

Rachel is in her room, Logan and Kurt in the communal space, she’s about to walk in when Rachel’s ‘voice’ comes into her head.  
**Don’t disturb them, Mom, please.**  
Disturb them? She’s in the doorway of the room, the men are sitting next to each other on the sofa, facing the beautiful window looking out towards Earth. Well, Logan is sitting on the sofa and Kurt is lying across his lap, Kurt doesn’t appear to be wearing much, if anything, Logan’s hand moves slowly, rhythmically.  
Jean feels a flash of heat, of anger; if Logan wants to fool about with his...friend? lover? fuck buddy? he can damn well do it in his own room, or at Kurt’s place, she opens her mouth to say something but Rachel ‘speaks’ to her again.  
**Please! It’s not like that.**  
She must be broadcasting her emotions like an amateur. Rachel seems to know what’s happening, she pauses and lets her telepathy wash over the room. 

Kurt is almost asleep, relaxed, calm, safe. Logan is also quite relaxed, but as always aware, aware of her but mostly very, very aware of Kurt. His hand keeps moving, gently. She realises what he’s doing; he has a comb, he’s grooming that soft blue fur. There’s a little mound of knots and tangles on the sofa beside him.  
It’s sweet, it’s also a bit funny? A bit weird? It’s secret. They don’t want anyone to see, to know what they’re doing.  
She’s not sure why it’s secret. 

Rachel knows, her thoughts are insistent and clear.  
**If you disturb Kurt he’ll be embarrassed. He’ll go, he might not come back. Please.**  
**But why, honey? Why’s it so secret?**  
**It’s personal, private, he doesn’t like other people to see.**

Rachel opens up her understanding to her mother, having another telepath around is bliss. And Jean feels it all; Kurt hates being seen as an animal, he’s a man, that’s so important to him. He hates people, particularly people he loves and trusts, thinking of him as like an animal, a cat, as strange, as different. Jean knows she’s done it herself, it’s hard not to; he moves like a cat, a panther, smooth, controlled power, that ever undulating, independent tail, like a beautiful exotic thing.  
That gives her pause. A thing, a creature, not a man. Not a person.

But, there is no escaping the facts; unlike almost any other man, he has fur, mostly short, like suede, slightly longer in places, like the pile on velvet, but longer still in the small of his back, his chest, and in some hard to reach places. It must need careful grooming. She realises she’s never, ever seen him groom, even combing his hair. Because it makes him less human, more other. The fur needs work, clearly, obviously. And he trusts Logan to help him. Of course he does. He trusts Logan, it’s one of the foundations of his world. And Logan knows what it feels like to be treated as less than human.

**Oh.**  
**See, Mom?**  
**Yes, sweetie, I understand now, I won’t disturb them. You’re a good girl, goodnight darling.**  
** ‘night.**

Logan is speaking, softly, soothing. “I dunno, Elf, what a tangle.” The comb moves, gentle but purposeful. “Why’d’ya let it get this bad?”  
“Mmph.” Kurt is not feeling particularly articulate. “Busy? Tired?”  
“Idiot.” He kisses Kurt’s forehead, but it’s not sexual, the bond is much deeper; it’s trust and kindness and caring and most of all, love, she feel privileged to witness it.

**Hi, Jeannie.** Of course, he knows she’s there. **Wasn’t expecting you, sorry.**  
**It’s fine, stay there, don’t you dare disturb him.**  
**Thanks, he’s all in, he was looking dull, dusty, it’s not a good look**  
**It’s okay, Rachel filled me in.**  
**She’s a good kid. We’ll go back to...**  
**Logan, there’s no need. He’s family. He’s part of your family. He’s welcome here.**  
**Thanks, darlin’** 

She can feel his relief that she understands, that he doesn’t need to explain, that she won’t make him choose. 

Family, sometimes it’s not where you expect to find it. But it’s still real, it still matters. She goes to bed and thinks of Rachel and Nate, displaced from their own place and time, now family. Scott and his brothers, torn apart, now reunited, family. Logan. And now, unexpectedly, gentle, kind Kurt.  
Family is what you make of it. And love isn’t always about sex.  
And that makes her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided I really like writing Jean’s headspace and then this happened.
> 
> My cat is very elderly and sits beside me while I tease out the knots in his fur. And, one day while doing that, it occurred to me that Kurt must have to look after his coat, but he might hate it as it makes him different, an animal, less than human. But his best friend knows all about being ‘less than human’ and is there for him.


End file.
